Chapter 504
The Gash is the 504th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu begin their fated clash; meanwhile, Lucy leaves the company of Brandish, Evergreen and Porlyusica with Happy so as to locate Natsu. As Juvia makes her way to Gray's location in order to stop him from doing something he'll regret, the main forces struggle against the sheer number of Alvarez forces facing them. With Irene then joining the fray in search of the escaped Mavis, Mavis conjures an illusion of herself to lead Fairy Tail to victory. Summary Staring a demonic Natsu down, Gray demands the truth, however, he is only told to move. As Natsu begins muttering nonsensical things about killing Zeref, Gray realizes his former friend will no longer listen to reason, as he remembers the information Invel had provided him with before coldly noting how his true enemy was standing beside him the entire time. The two attack each other simultaneously, Gray declaring he will take Natsu's life while the latter furiously demands that the other move. Meanwhile, as Evergreen interrogates Dimaria, Porlyusica examines Brandish's wounds while the latter explains that she had shrunk them; in addition, she admits to her hesitation in curing herself, feeling guilty due to her previous actions. As Lucy changes into new clothes, she assures Brandish that her hesitation is merely proof she is alive, before she and Happy proceed to run to the surface to find Natsu. Elsewhere, Juvia decides to do the same for Gray, however, her attempts are halted by Wendy, who protests that Juvia is not fit for battle in her condition. Natsu and Gray continue the battle, with an overwhelmed Gray taking the damage of Natsu's newfound power. Natsu declares he won't hold back, before remembering the events that had occurred prior to his transformation. Having found a motionless Lucy on the ground, a tearful Natsu believed his longtime friend to be dead, with her "death" being the trigger to awakening Natsu's demonic power. Presently, Natsu and Gray violently scream threats at each other before preparing their own attacks. Concurrently, a weakened Makarov frantically tells his troubled guildmates not to mind him, however they themselves are already worn out. Erza suddenly arrives, making a path and declaring that they will take back their guild. Suddenly a big eye belonging to Irene appears in the sky, with her proclaiming that Mavis cannot hide any longer. As the Ishgar combatants panic, Mavis declares that she is neither running nor hiding as a humongous illusion of herself appears on the battlefield, urging her comrades to fight for their guild. Inspired, the Ishgar mages cheer, their determination having been rekindled as they praise the first Fairy Tail Master. Irene, realizing that Mavis had planned every single word, expresses hate for the young girl with an angered expression etched onto her face. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gray Fullbuster (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** * * |Terepashī}} * Spells used *None Abilities used *E.N.D. Power (ＥＮＤイーエヌディーパワー Ī Enu Dī Pawā) *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Swords *Staff Arc Navigation